Sempre sonhei com você
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Bella sempre teve os mesmos sonhos mas nunca soube por quê. Até que seu melhor amigo dispôs-se a dizer-lhe toda a verdade por detrás desses sonhos. Three-shot.


Disclaimer: Direitos Autorais de Crepusuclo&Cia a Stephenie Meyer, Editora Intrínseca e afins.

**Sempre Sonhei Com Você.**

Estranhamente, aquele sonho não saia da minha cabeça.

" Eu estava caminhando pela floresta densa de Forks, a cidade onde atualmente moro com meu pai, Charlie Swan. Quanto mais eu andava, mais escura e sombria a floresta ia ficando. Até que, num determinado momento, eu parei. Parei, sem motivo aparente ou que satisfizesse sua curiosidade. E nesse momento, ele apareceu. O lobo que eu já estava tão acostumada a ver. Seu pêlo era de um tom castanho-avermelhado, que instigava a tocá-lo. Seus olhos eram castanho-escuros, misteriosos. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim, se metamorfoseando. Eu estava curiosa, quem será ele...? Ele estava sob as densas samambaias, e quando finalmente saiu de trás dela... eu acordei."

E até agora, onze horas da manhã do dia seguinte, eu estou pensando nisso. Hoje é sábado, então posso ficar o dia inteiro na minha cama, pensando nesse tão estranho sonho. Se fosse apenas ontem que este sonho estivesse acontecendo, tudo bem. Mas isso está acontecendo dês que vim para Forks. Mais especificadamente, desde que conheci Jacob Black.

Jacob Black é meu melhor amigo. Ele não estuda no Forks High School, e sim na escola da reserva de La Push, onde também mora. Ele é moreno, olhos penetrantes e tem um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garoto. Não que eu repare nele. Eu tenho olhos apenas para Edward Cullen, o qual age totalmente frio comigo. Mas tudo bem, eu manterei esperanças.

Jacob sempre se disse apaixonado por mim. Dês que a gente voltou a se ver, porque já nos conhecíamos desde pequenos, ele está sempre do meu lado, se dizendo apaixonado. Mas prefiro acreditar que ele somente tem uma atração física por mim. A qual seria sem sentido, pois não tenho atrativos que atraiam um homem.

Ah, eu to aqui dizendo um monte de besteiras, ao invés de me apresentar! Prazer, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas você deve me chamar só de Bella. Eu tenho dezessete anos e já sou totalmente fora dos padrões normais. Eu tenho uma leve tendência a cair. Sou desastrada e posso derrubar tudo. Inclusive a mim e a quem está por perto.

Mas já disse muito sobre mim. Daqui a pouco se conhecer mais, você vai enjoar. Voltemos a meu sonho. Eu sei, eu estou ficando paranóica, mas eu preciso descobrir o que esse sonho é, e o que ele representa pra mim, senão, não terei mais minhas belas noites de sono. Perdida e devaneando, Charlie adentrou meu quarto - sem pedir licença, pai educado. - e me disse que eu tinha visitas. Eu acordei dos meus pensamentos e disse que já descia.

Quando desci, eu vi quem era minha visita. Não sei porque mantive esperanças de encontrar o Cullen ali, lindo e perfeito. Mas minha visita não era ele e sim Jacob. Jacob, o meu simples amigo apaixonado. Hunf, porque eu desci?

— Oi Bella! — disse ele, assim que apareci nas escadas.

— Oi, Jake. — eu disse, desanimada e querendo voltar pro quarto.

— Nossa, que cara de velório. O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele, dando espaço no sofá.

— Ah, eu não tenho dormido bem. — respondo, sentando-me do seu lado.

— Por que? Andou pensando em mim? — perguntou convencido.

— Só porque você quer. — respondi. — Não estava pensando em você. Tem um sonho... ele está tirando minhas noites de sono.

— Como é seu sonho? — perguntou ele, interessado.

— Bem, eu sempre sonho que estou na floresta aqui do lado, e de repente aparece um lobo. Ela começa a se metamorfosear e depois, eu acordo. Não consigo ver quem é o humano por trás dele. Se bem que, nunca pensei que um lobo poderia ser humano... — concluo, pensativa.

Enquanto eu pensava, Jacob também estava em sua batalha interna. Suas mãos grandes e ossudas estavam tremendo. O que será que ele estaria pensando...?

— Dez dólares por seus pensamentos Jacob. — eu disse querendo amenizar o clima.

— Eles valem mais do que isso, Bella. Não seja mesquinha. — ele respondeu, brincalhão. Esse é o Jacob que eu conheço. — Mas agora preciso ir. Preciso falar com Sam.

— Sam? Jake, você detesta Sam Uley. O que ele fez com você? — perguntei angustiada. Ta certo, Jacob chegou em má hora, mas não deixa de ser meu amigo. — Ele fez você até cortar seu cabelo...

— Não culpe Sam. Ele estava tentando me ajudar antes, só que eu não percebia. — ele me respondeu. — E quanto ao meu cabelo, fui eu que quis assim. Não tem nada a ver com o Sam.

— Jake, você tem que me entender... Eu conheço você. Você tinha medo do Uley! Porque agora parece que você o venera? — eu perguntei agressiva.

— Ele esta tentando me ajudar. — ele repetiu. — Bella, fique fora disso okay? Vá ficar com o seu Cullen!

— Edward e eu não temos nada. — eu disse ultrajada. Bem que eu queria que tivesse algo. — Pare de insinuar coisas sem sentido!

— Viu? Com você a coisa é diferente não é? — ele disse. — Agora, você pode insinuar tudo sobre o Sam não é? Mas eu não posso falar nada sobre você e o Cullen! Bella, eu cansei.

— Jacob...

Mas era tarde. Ele já havia saído e batido a porta com força. Era horrível discutir com Jacob Black. Ele tem uma terrível mania de achar que o argumento dele é o certo. Para completar, nossa feliz amizade, eu sou teimosa feito mula. Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. Logo, logo Jake vai estar na minha porta se dizendo arrependido e apaixonado, e eu vou dizer que irei pensar no seu caso. E a noite vai resultar em filmes e pipocas na sala da minha casa. É só esperar. É uma questão de tempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uma semana. Uma semana sem notícias de Jacob. Como aquele cachorro pôde me deixar aqui, abandonada e preocupada, e não dar notícias? Mas quando ele voltar, vai ver só. Estou na cozinha agora, extravasando minha raiva no pescoço do frango que será meu jantar e de Charlie. Enquanto eu degolava o frango, esquentava o forno. Iria fazer frango assado com batatas. Charlie havia acabado de entrar.

— Bella, é você?

"Quem mais?" Tive vontade de responder.

— Sim, pai. Estou na cozinha.

— Hm... que cheiro bom. O que temos hoje? — perguntou do hall de entrada, ainda pendurando a arma e tirando os sapatos.

— Frango assado com batatas. — eu respondi enquanto colocava as batatas em volta do frango, dentro da fôrma.

— Hm, bom. — ele disse, encostado no batente da porta. — Você cozinha melhor que sua mãe, sabia? Mas não conte isso á ela.

— Olha que eu conto, hein? — respondi, colocando a fôrma no forno. — E falando em Renée, eu preciso responder os e-mails dela. Estão cada vez mais mal-humorados.

— Sua mãe nunca teve a virtude da paciência. — ponderou Charlie.

— E eu não sei? — eu disse encostando na bancada.

Nossa rara conversa foi interrompida pelo tinido irritante do telefone. Deixei tocar duas vezes e atendi. A voz do outro lado era dura e máscula. Billy Black, o pai de Jacob.

— Alô?

— Billy? — perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Bella? Ah é exatamente com você que quero falar. — disse ele, no telefone.

— Claro, pode falar. — eu disse encostando na parede fria e de cor pálida.

— Jake não aparece em casa há uma semana. Pra ser mais exato, desde que saiu da sua casa em mais uma das suas visitas, sem motivos. Sabe algo a respeito disso?

— Nada. — respondi. — Não apareceu por aqui nesses dias.

— Bella, por favor, se você tiver notícias de Jacob, me ligue okay? Ele nunca ficou fora de casa por tanto tempo.

— Sim, Billy, aviso sim. E por favor, se ele voltar, me avise também, está bem?

— Claro Bella. Muito obrigado. — disse ele, despedindo-se.

— Até mais Billy. — despedi-me.

Desliguei, e coloquei o telefone em sua base, Charlie me abordou e perguntou:

— Era Billy?

— Sim, era. — respondi.

— E o que ele queria? — indagou-me.

— Jake não aparece em casa dês que saiu daqui de casa. Pai, estou preocupada. — eu lhe respondi. — Por favor, ajude nas buscas, por favor.

— Claro Bella. Eu vou colocar a foto dele em todos os postes de Forks, Por Angeles e Seattle.

— Obrigada Pai. Se conseguir algo, me diga que eu repassarei para Billy.

Depois da nossa conversa, nós sentamos e começamos a comer. Mas eu não tinha fome. Tinha um nó na minha garganta, e meu subconsciente insistia em seu argumento: "Você é a causa do desaparecimento de Jacob!". Eu sabia que era. Dês daquela briga, Jake e eu nunca mais nos falamos. Ele ficou realmente magoado com o que eu disse sobre Sam. Mas era tudo verdade! Jake tinha medo de Sam Uley. Eu não conseguia mais fingir que comia, então pedi licença para Charlie e disse que iria subir. Ele acenou com a cabeça e disse que a louça de hoje era por sua conta. Agradeci e fui para as escadas.

Subi até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes e cabelos. Depois fui para o quarto e troquei de roupa, colocando meu moletom furado. Me enrolei em minhas cobertas, e lá fiquei por um tempo. Tempo até demais, porque as imagens de Jake saindo e batendo a porta de minha casa bombardeavam minha mente a toda hora. E isso me angustiava, porque Jake não iria voltar tão cedo, acho. Eu estava pensando demais, e minha cabeça começava a doer. Antes que minha dor de cabeça ficasse insuportável, eu liguei o computador e voltei pra cama. Aquela lata velha iria demorar anos para ligar completamente.

O computador ligou, eu conectei a internet, e depois eu abri o meu e-mail. Vários pop-ups apareceram na tela, e eu detestava fechá-los. Mas até quem fim, o e-mail abriu e tinha pelo menos, sete e-mails de Renée. Abri o mais recente e nele estava escrito:

"Isabella,

É melhor responder logo os meus e-mails, senão mandarei a polícia de Phoenix atrás de Charlie e você, porque parece que ele não deixa você responder! Me responda logo, Isabella!

Renée."

Nossa, ela está mesmo zangada. Me chamou de Isabella. Duas vezes. Melhor responder logo. Comecei a digitar:

" Mamãe,

Por favor deixe a polícia de Phoenix em paz. Charlie não um tirano, e me deixa responder meus e-mails. É que... Eu tenho tido alguns problemas. Pesadelos sabe? Eu não tenho tido paciência, nem disposição para responder os e-mails. Mas aqui está tudo bem.

Sabe, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa. É sem sentido, pois ele não iria para aí, mas se você ver um garoto de 16 anos, moreno, alto e forte, por favor me avise sim? Eu estou preocupada com ele. O nome dele é Jacob Black.

Beijo,

Bella."

Suspirei, e quando ia fechar meu e-mail, algo me chamou atenção. Um novo e-mail, com data de hoje, e era anônimo. O abri, cautelosa, e percebi que a pessoa que mandou esse e-mail me conhecia bem.

"Bella, querida,

Sabe quem é? Acho que não, o e-mail é anônimo. xD Mas tudo bem, eu vou direto ao assunto. É o Jake, mas esse e-mail não meu, então não o responda. Só quero te dizer para tranquilizar meu pai, e dizer pra ele que eu estou bem. Estou com Sam, Quil e Jared. E Paul. Sim, muita gente não? Então, eu to bem e não precisa ficar mandando a polícia atrás de mim! Eu sei que você vai pedir pra Charlie colocar cartazes na Península de Olympic inteira. Mas não precisa.

Até Mais Bella,

Jacob."

Garoto convencido, prepotente e idiota! Eu aqui preocupada com ele e ele se divertindo com os amigos? Ah mas quando voltar vai ver só, ah vai! Desliguei o computador e desci para ligar pra Billy. Desci pulando dois degraus de cada vez, e peguei o telefone. Disquei o número, já tão conhecido, e esperei. Tocou três vezes e uma voz feminina atendeu:

— Alô?

— Raquel? — arrisquei.

— Sim, e quem está falando?

— É a Bella, lembra?

— Ah sim, lembro. Oi Bella, como está?

— Estou ótima Raquel, obrigada. Eu tenho uma notícia sobre Jake. Pode chamar Billy por favor?

— Ah não vai dar. Ele está no conselho, discutindo justamente o motivo da ausência de Jacob. Mas pode me dizer qual é a notícia. Isso está me tirando o sono.

— Ele me mandou um e-mail. Disse que está bem, e que esta com Jared, Quil, Paul e Sam... — eu disse o último nome com certo nojo na voz. Mas do outro lado, Raquel riu.

— Ah, Jake me disse da sua aversão a Sam. — ela disse. — Mas obrigada. Você ajudou muito. Só não entendo porque lhe mandou o e-mail, já que ele sabe o meu e poderia mandar pra mim. E eu nem sabia que ele tinha e-mail...

— Acho que não tem. O e-mail que ele usou não era dele. Acho que era o de Paul ou de Quil. Talvez Jared.

— Ah sim.

— Então, tchau Raquel.

— Tchau Bella, se cuida, e mais uma vez, obrigada.

— De nada. E se cuide também.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para o quarto um pouco mais aliviada. Eu já estava morrendo de sono, porque está noite eu não tinha dormido bem, o que já não é mais novidade. Me enrolei nas cobertas, e demorou um pouco mas adormeci. Adormeci, mas tive o mesmo sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei para um domingo nublado e escuro. Forks ficava mais sombria nesses dias. Nessa noite, estranhamente, eu não tive o sonho com o lobo. E nessa semana também não. Dês da partida de Jake, os meus sonhos pararam. E isso é estranho. Será que Jake tem alguma ligação com o meu sonho...? Não, claro que não. Isso é besteira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jacob voltou! Passou quase um mês, mas Jake, meu querido Jake, voltou. Voltou com o cabelo mais comprido, na altura dos ombros. E particularmente, sempre o achei bonito de cabelo grande. Não que diferenciasse alguma coisa ele de cabelo comprido ou curto. Ele sempre será meu melhor amigo. Ele veio até a minha casa, hoje de manhã, e o recebi totalmente indignada. Ele perguntou o que aconteceu no tempo em que esteve fora, e eu lhe respondi dizendo que a minha vontade de descer a mão na cara dele, estava ficando maior. Ele levou na brincadeira, como sempre, mas eu não estava brincando.

Ele foi embora, dizendo que tinha que ver Billy. Tinha acabado de chegar e fora direto para minha casa. Depois da saída de Jacob, eu fiquei fazendo o almoço. Se bem que, eu não prestava a devida atenção ao que eu estava cortando. Pensava no que Jake tinha feito junto com a "gangue" de Sam. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, pensando, mas sei que parei de pensar na hora em que senti o sangue jorrar da pequena ferida causada pela faca assassina. Isso que dá cortar legumes sem prestar atenção. Ai.

Depois de enfaixar meu dedo, e cortar todos os legumes, os coloquei em uma panela, cheia de água e pequenos cubos de carne, e deixei cozinhar. Carne de panela com legumes. Pra quem vai comer sozinha, tá ótimo. Se bem que, esse vai ser o jantar de Charlie também...

Depois que terminei meu almoço e o comi, fiquei deitada no sofá, onde estou até agora, trocando os canais da Tv sem nem prestar atenção. Como não tinha nada de bom passando na Tv, eu resolvi fazer meu dever de química. Não era difícil mas eu não queria fazê-lo. Na verdade, eu só queria alguma coisa pra me entreter.

Fiz o dever de casa, mas mesmo assim eu ainda tinha muito tempo para pensar. E eu não devia pensar, muito menos naquele sonho, que não acontece há quase um mês. Dês da partida de Jacob... Mas ele não pode ter algo a ver com esse sonho, não pode! Ou será que... pode? Fiquei com esse pensamento na cabeça até adormecer, no sofá.

Quando acordei, a viatura de Charlie estava estacionando. Nossa, eu dormi a tarde inteira. E mais uma vez, aquele sonho esteve presente, depois de quase um mês... só porque Jake me visitou hoje... não, Bella! Levantei as pressas do sofá e fui esquentar o jantar de Charlie. Estava enjoada demais para jantar. Charlie disse do Hall de entrada "Bella!" e eu respondi que estava na cozinha.

— Billy me ligou. Disse que Jake voltou. — disse Charlie assim que entrou na cozinha, sentando-se na cadeira.

— Sim, ele veio aqui hoje de manhã. — eu lhe disse.

— Ah. — murmurou Charlie. — E aí, o que temos para o jantar?

— Nada de especial. Carne com legumes, e a mesma comida de sempre.

— Adoro carne. — ele disse.

— Eu sei.

Charlie colocou seu próprio prato e me perguntou porque eu não queria. Respondi que estava enjoada demais para comer. Ele aceitou a desculpa e eu fui para a sala, arrumar a bagunça que deixei. Depois de tudo arrumado e em seus devidos lugares, me larguei na poltrona mais próximo e lá fiquei até o sono chegar. O relógio da sala, marcava exatamente, 23:40 quando fui dormir. Dei boa-noite para Charlie, que quase dormia no sofá, e subi em direção ao banheiro e ao meu querido quarto. Escovei os dentes e desembaracei o meu cabelo, para logo colocar o mesmo moletom. Me joguei na cama, e logo adormeci.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manhã de terça-feira. Quando acordei, fui direto pro banheiro, tomei banho e escovei os dentes e cabelos. Depois de me arrumar, e colocar uma blusa azul-marinho com a minha jaqueta por cima e meu jeans surrado, desci para tomar café. Lá embaixo, encontrei Charlie, já com sua farda e tudo o mais, sentado na cadeira tomando calmamente seu café e lendo o jornal. Misturei leite com cereal e me sentei silenciosamente ao seu lado.

— Bom dia, Bella. — disse ele, por trás do jornal.

— Bom dia, pai. — eu disse.

Não falamos mais. Eu e Charlie nunca fomos muitos falantes, o que facilitava nosso convívio. Conviver com Charlie é a mesma coisa que morar sozinha. Coisa que com Renée, não dava nem pra imaginar. Terminei meu café e escovei novamente os dentes. Depois, dei Tchau para Charlie e sai de casa, em direção a minha picape ano sei-lá-qual. Quando a liguei, o motor rugiu de tal forma que acho que acordei a rua inteira. Dirigi até a escola, onde a estacionei o mais silenciosamente que ela aguentava, e sai da picape indo em direção ao prédio cinco. Aula de Biologia e eu já estava atrasada. Olha que legal!

Entrei na sala de aula, ofegante. Tentei entrar na sala sem ser notada pelo professor, mas fracassei. Ele ouviu meus passos e me disse que eu estava atrasada. Andei cabisbaixa até o meu lugar, ao lado de Edward - maravilha, uma coisa boa no dia -, e dei bom dia á ele. Ele murmurou algo que levei como um "Bom-dia" também, e virou a cara.

É, Edward não vai mesmo com a minha cara... Acho melhor desencanar. O que eu estou dizendo? Claro que ele me ama! Só é tímido e não sabe como dizer. u.ú A aula foi muito chata e eu prestei atenção em menos de um terço do que o professor explicou. O sinal bateu, e Jéssica já estava me esperando do lado de fora da sala, para irmos juntas para a aula de trigonometria.

— E aí, — começou a Jéssica. — Como passou o fim de semana, e o dia de ontem?

— Bem, até demais. — respondi. — E você?

— Muito bem! — ela me disse. — Mike foi até a minha casa e me pediu e namoro. Aí né, claro que eu aceitei!

— Fico feliz. — eu disse, olhando pro nada.

— Não é o que aparenta. — ela murmurou, cabisbaixa e resmungona.

Entramos na sala de Trigonometria, e não falamos mais. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos — deve estar pensando em Mike Newton, suponho. —, e eu pensava naquele sonho que agora voltou a acontecer. Um lobo que se transforma em um humano... o que isso pode significar? Isso vai me render uma boa dor de cabeça no fim do dia, mas eu não vou parar de pensar, até achar uma resposta plausível para esse problema que me atormenta toda noite!

No fim do dia, como previsto, eu tava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Jéssica tagarelava enquanto íamos em direção a minha picape e ao carro dela, que estava estacionado ao lado do meu. Eu fingia que ouvia, só pra ela não altear a voz reclamando e piorar o estado da minha dor de cabeça. Nos despedimos e entramos em nossos carros. Não sei se é alucinação, causada pela dor de cabeça, ou Edward Cullen realmente olhou diretamente pra mim. De um jeito estranho, mas olhava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já passou muito tempo dês da volta de Jacob. E nesse meio-tempo, os meus sonhos continuam e cada vez mais perturbadores. Nessa noite, de um sábado chuvoso, não era somente o meu lobo. Tinha um ser luminoso, eu não sei dizer o que era, mas era assustador. O lobo lutou bravamente com esse ser, e quase levou a pior. Mas no final, quando o ser assombroso pensou que tinha vencido, o lobo o pegou pelo pescoço e o degolou. E depois disso, voltou ao mesmo padrão. Ela ia se metamorfosear, mas eu acordei. Assustada e suada.

Isso está ficando perturbador. E isso não vai acabar bem. Tenho certeza. Algo me diz que, eu vou perder essa batalha. Não notei, que meus olhos tinham ficado lacrimejados. Sequei os olhos com a manga do moletom, e fui para o banheiro para minha higiene matinal. Depois disso, desci e encontrei um bilhete:

"Bella,

Sai para pescar com Mark, okay? Você vai ficar bem? Não vá cair na lavadora, Bella.

Volto para o jantar.

Charlie."

ótimo, Charlie está fora. Beleza, com quem vou conversar agora? Eu preciso urgentemente conversar com alguém para me distrair desse sonho maluco. Jéssica não, ela ia falar só de Mike. Angela... acho que Angela está com Ben, então não vai dar certo. Mike... Mike ia falar de Jéssica ou sobre esportes. Eric, não. Eric só ia dar em cima de mim. Tyler idem. Maldita hora pra se ter admiradores! E o pior é que não posso, contar sobre meu sonho para ninguém porque me achariam maluca. Acho que... é, talvez ele possa ajudar. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da pessoa que salvaria meu dia. E justamente, a pessoa que eu precisava ver, atendeu:

— Alô? — disse ele.

— Jake? Preciso ver você. Agora. — eu disse, séria.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já fazia algum tempo que Jacob e eu estávamos no sofá, na sala da minha casa, conversando. Ele ouviu atentamente, só falava nas horas que achava devido. Realmente, ele é um ótimo ombro amigo. Contei á ele sobre meu sonho, e as mãos dele começaram a tremer. Estaria com medo do que eu estava lhe contando? Impossível, nunca vi Jacob ter medo de algo como um sonho. Era justamente ele, que vivia me dizendo: "Calma Bells, é só um sonho."

— Sabe, só de ouvir seu sonho, me lembro de lendas que o pessoal lá da reserva, vivem contando. — comentou ele.

— O quê? — perguntei, curiosa.

— Ah, é bobagem. — ele começou, mas tava na cara que pra ele, não era bobagem. — Eles dizem que nós, quileutes, descendemos dos lobos. Antigamente, os meus ancestrais se transformavam em lobos sabe? Tipo, guerreiros espirituais que incorporavam o corpo de um lobo. Estranho não é?

— Não é estranho. É totalmente plausível com o meu sonho. Explica o porquê do lobo se transformar em humano. Só não entendo porque eu sonho com isso. Porque, é a primeira vez que você me conta algo sobre isso, não é?

— Sim, é a primeira vez. — concordou ele. — Mas, quando começou seus sonhos?

— Bem, eles começaram assim que vim para Forks, No início do ano. Mais precisamente no dia em que voltei a te ver.

— Estamos em Junho, agora... Você está tendo esses sonhos há seis meses?

— É. — concordei. — O que tem haver?

— Desde que voltou a me ver... Tem que ter um motivo pra você ter esses sonhos. E acho que, eu sou a chave para isso.

— Ah qual é Jake? Você não é o motivo pra mim ter esses sonhos. — eu disse; ele só podia estar brincando.

— Não estou brincando Bella. — disse Jacob, sério. — Eu... eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

— Diga. Vai me ajudar com esses sonhos?

— Espero que faça parar com esses sonhos, se eu lhe contar. — disse, para logo depois respirar fundo.

— Vamos lá, me conte.

— Eu... eu tenho os genes do lobo. — disse Jacob. — Eu posso me transformar em lobo.

— O quê? Jake, você não...

— Eu estou aqui, te dizendo Bella, que eu posso me transformar em lobo!

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Jake, é simplesmente... a coisa mais maluca que eu já ouvi.

— Bella, por favor, acredite em mim, eu sou um lobo.

— Só acredito vendo. — desafiei ele.

— Bella, eu não vou me transformar em lobo no meio da sua sala!

— Então é mentira. — eu disse convencida. — Porque se fosse verdade, você não hesitaria em se transformar.

— Quer saber? Eu to tentando te ajudar e você não que minha ajuda. Chega, Bella. To indo nessa. — disse ele, se levantando e indo em direção ao hall.

— Não, peraí, Jake. E-Eu tava brincando.

— Mas eu não. — disse ele, sem se virar para mim.

Após dizer isso, ele saiu da minha casa e me deixou no hall de entrada com os olhos lacrimejados e com o coração pulando na caixa torácica.

Continua.

~x~x~x~x~

Uma prévia do próximo capítulo:

Jacob POV.

_— Não consegue acreditar no seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado...? — eu disse, abaixando a voz deixando a sedutora. E a cada palavra eu me aproximava mais de Bella, até que nossos corpos estivessem totalmente colados. Ela petrificada na parede, e eu sorrindo sensualmente para ela, com uma das mãos na parede. Vi isso em algum filme, quem sabe é bom imitar..._

~x~x~

Ah, eu tentei fazer com que ficasse o modo mais atrativo possível. Sabe, para instigar sua curiosidade. Logo, logo vou postar o próximo. Vou começar a escrever na próxima semana. Estou com a mente transtornada no momento, e o próximo vai ser carregado de emoções. Quem narrará será o Jake. ^^

Até o próximo.


End file.
